Unlikely Hero
by Miss Queen B
Summary: When two familar villians invaded the Super Robot with the plan to destory the Hyperforce they didn't expect to encounter an evil far greater. My seventh oneshot. Please R


**MQB: I'm not giving anything away but let's just say that you're going to see Haya doing something you thought you'd never see her do. Don't worry, I'm just a few pages away from finish chapter six for "Hate and Respect" but I'm just pondering if I should put the chapter up since it has song lyrics in them and we all **_**know**_** what happens when writers put song lyrics in their stories. **

**But to avoid future chaos I could just edit the chapter where there's no song lyrics and instead of getting a twelve-page chapter you'll just get a dull chapter that is only two pages long. **

**But I'm getting off the subject, so as always I do not own SRMTHFG, but Haya is mine. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Unlikely Hero**

At exactly 2:30 at night she would always have a glass of warm milk. She didn't care if she had to wake up Bronze or one of her unlucky babysitters she needs a glass of warm milk at exactly 2:30 at night. After all, a growing, now five-month-old, cub needs her calcium, but with Bronze working late to calculate the profits she was making from her small business Haya now has to rely on one of the robot monkeys or boy for her glass of milk.

The giant robot was different at night, all she could see were the lights blinking on and off on the giant computer. With her gem glowing in the dark, she searched around the command center til she spotted six colorful tubes. She didn't bother going up the orange, blue and yellow tubes since she didn't know them very well to bug them. The green tube belonged to the mindless Clueless and could easily annoy him for the rest of the night . . . but . . . Bronze would punish her for mistreating the little green monkey she adored. It was too late to bother the Moron of the red tube knowing very well he would scream and holler and wake up the entire city. So with only one tube left, Haya went up the purple/black tube.

This would be the second time Haya's been in Antauri's room. The first time was when Sprx made her sleep there when he and Otto babysat her. She smirks from remembering that day of food, fights and hot chocolate. She walked over to Antauri's bed to find the black monkey sleeping peacefully curled up in a tight ball.

(_Aww, he looks just like a warm, black, ball of fuzz_) Haya thought, mockingly and mentally kicked herself for leaving her camera down at the Command center. The nicest thing to do since she was a guest in this giant tin can is to let him sleep and get the glass of milk by herself. Yet, on the other hand, she was the guest and it's up to them to show hospitality and get the glass for her.

With that in mind, Haya jumped on the bed and started shaking him, "Aunt 'Tauri, wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP" she shouted. "IT'S AN EMERGENCY, WAKE UP!!!"

Two glowing orbs snapped opened and Antauri sat up instantly and looked down at the cub who was smiling.

"What is it, Haya, what's wrong" Antauri asked, breathing heavily from the sudden waking.

"...I'm thirsty" Haya said.

Antauri slightly tilts his head and sighs, "You woke me up for something to drink, I thought you were in danger"

"Well, I can be if I don't get my calcium" Haya said, "does that count"

Antauri sighed and dragged himself out of his warm bed and headed toward his purple tube with the little cub following him. When he got down to the command center, he let out a small groan when he noticed it said 2:30 a.m. on the giant computer.

"What do you want to drink"

"I want a glass of warm milk"

"What's the magic warm" Antauri asked, yawning.

"Now" Haya said, giving him a stern look while tapping her tail on the floor.

The black monkey rolled his eyes and decided not to push it since it's late and he wanted to go back to sleep. So instead he just walked into the kitchen, grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge, heats up a pot on the stove and poured the milk in.

"Aren't you tire" Antauri asked, while the milk was heating up.

"A little but it's hard to sleep on those round chairs" Haya said, trying to untangle her mane with her paw. "And the floor is too cold"

Antauri smirked before yawning as he poured the milk into a glass cup and handed it over to Haya, "be careful, it's a little hot"

"well, duh" Haya said.

"Is there anything else you need before I can go back to bed?"

"No, I'm alright til breakfast time" she said.

"Ok" Antauri said, walking off, "you know if you don't want to sleep on the round chairs or the cold floor, I can find a big warm pillow for you to sleep on in my room"

Haya let out a small chuckle. The nerve of this black monkey caring about her after all she did to him, "I'm fine" she said.

"Then, good night, Haya" Antauri said, disappearing in the dark command center and after Haya heard the swooshing sound of the black monkey flying up the purple tube she was alone.

Twenty minutes had past and Haya was just about done with her milk. She spent most of her time thinking and hoping Bronze would return so she could take her home and she could sleep in her own room and in her own bed. (_**MQB**__: yes, Haya has her own room, talk about spoiled_)

As she takes the last sip of her milk and licks her lips she heard the sound of a hatch door being open. When you're in a hollow metal robot in the middle of the night, you can hear a pin drop as well as a hatch being opened. Haya was surprised when the alarm didn't go off and that fact that she thought she was the only one who can get in without the team noticing. (_How else did Bronze got the monkeys to agree to watch her for the night_)

The glow from her gem faded til she found herself in pitch black and sneaks over to the command center. With the lights blinking from the computer there was just enough light to see her surroundings yet still dark enough to hide.

Suddenly she saw two dark figures coming up one of the Foot Cruiser's tube and stood there for a minute.

"Getting in here was a piece of cake" one of the dark figure said.

"And getting out will be easier too once we do the first step of our plan" the other (_and much taller_) figure said.

"Right, we download the virus in each of monkey team which will kill them in a matter of hours, kidnap the boy and let the Skeleton King take care of him"

"Correct, once my brothers and the hairless monkey are gone, the Cosmos is ours for the taking"

"Do you have the virus" the smaller one asked.

The taller one held out his hand that had five small computer chips, "all we have to do is attach these to the back of their heads and let the virus take care of the rest."

The two laugh, but not too loud so they wouldn't wake up the others.

"Hello"

The two dark figures nearly jumped out of their skin/fur from the small voice and turned their attention to a glowing gem in the middle of the command center. The smaller dark figure took out a flash light and turn in on to see the small, blue cub looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you" the small figure asked in a rude tone.

"I should be asking you that" Haya said, getting a closer look at the two intruders. One was a very small monkey, and she does mean SMALL, the little thing was smaller than she was wearing very usual clothes. A light blue shirt with a blue shirt with a heart in the middle and a pretty pink bow on top of his head. The other one kind of looked like her babysitters expect older with white bandages, no armor and had orange color fur with black eyes. "But if you must know, I'm Haya G. Scrapperton, and you two are trespassing so I'm asking for you guys to leave"

The two stared at her for a moment before busting out laughing til tears ran down their eyes. "Oh man, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard," the orange monkey said, "what do you think, Sakko"

"I say we ignore the little flea bag and get on with our plan, Mandarin" Sakko said.

"I agree, you get Sprx and I'll start with Antauri" Mandarin said.

(_Aunt 'Tauri_) Haya thought, it's not like she cares, but even she thought the acts of murder was wrong.

The two monkeys were about to enter the tubes when Haya zip in front of them to block the entrance.

"Get out of our way, cub" Mandarin said.

"Did you not hear me a second ago" Haya asked, "I asked you two to leave or do a cross-dresser and a monkey who smells like a rotting corpse have a hard time hearing"

"I am not a Cross Dresser" Sakko shouted.

Mandarin smack the little monkey in the back of his head, "will you keep your voice down"

"You didn't have to hit me" Sakko shouted.

"Keep it down!!" Mandarin shouted.

"Will you both SHUT UP" Haya shouted

There was dead silence in the air and Haya cleared her throat, "gosh, what are you trying to do wake up the whole city" The cub asked then turned her attention to Mandarin, "and you take a few steps back, you stink"

"What makes you think I stink, flea bag" he asked.

"Because as soon as you walked in it smelled like something had died" Haya said, "but the name flea bag doesn't effect me since I'm not a bag or have fleas"

"Oh, so we're dealing with a smart-ass, aren't we" Mandarin asked.

Haya grinned so wide they could see her pure white fangs.

"Aww, look at the evil little grin" Sakko said, mockingly.

"Yeah, I bet she does a lot of awful things to people" Mandarin added.

Haya smiled and made a few swirls on the floor with her paw, "well, it is destine for me to grow up and rule the cosmos with an iron paw"

"Oh really, you actually believe that" Mandarin asked.

"You bet on it, Corpsey, and no doubt, I will probably destroy you in the process" she said.

All three of them chuckled as if they were best friends til Mandarin grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up to his eye level. "But keep dreaming, flea bag, because Skeleton King is going to rule the cosmos once we get rid of the hyper force"

"Your breath stinks" Haya said.

Mandarin growled, "get out of our way" he said, tossing her like a doll over his shoulder.

"Pest" Sakko spat.

"Look who's talking" the orange monkey said.

"Shut up" Sakko said.

Haya got up from the floor and growled, "you just made one terrible mistake" she whispered then ran up and bit Mandarin as hard as she could on the tail.

Mandarin let out a high pitch, glass shattering scream only to have it muffle by Sakko. "Keep it down, Mandarin" Sakko shouted, as Mandarin bounce up and down to get the cub off of his tail. Haya digs her claws into the metal floor, making sore marks, as she manages to bring Mandarin to a halt. But instead, Mandarin yanked Sakko away from his mouth and tossed him carelessly to the side before stomping his foot on Haya's spine. Haya hissed in pain and let go of his tail only to be kicked hard in her rib cage causing her to skid across the room.

"Ow, my poor tail" Mandarin said, holding and kissing his now red dotted tail with such care. He growled and turned his attention to Sakko who was rubbing his head from the tossed.

"Was that really necessary" Sakko asked.

"Forget about the hyper force for a moment, I'm going to kill that flea bag" Mandarin hissed and turned his head to see Haya getting up from the floor.

Her chest ache and her spine throb but after popping her spine back into place Haya's gem started to glow. She spotted something next to her and grabs it before being lifted up into the air.

"What's going on" she asked, floating into the air.

She looked over that the two monkey and noticed Mandarin's hand up in the air. (_Crap, don't tell me, he has powers like Aunt 'Tauri_) she thought as she floated over to the monkeys.

"You rotten little pest, you should blame your death on yourself because you decided to play Mrs. Hero" Mandarin said.

"Finish her" Sakko said, grinning evilly.

Haya struggled to get away as Mandarin raised his claws for the fatal attack, "any last words"

"Just one" Haya said, "smile"

She quickly pulls out her camera and snapped a shot of Mandarin's face. The flash was so bright it light up the entire room and blinded the orange monkey. Mandarin grabs hold of his eyes as he releases Haya. Before she had time to land on the ground Haya swatted Sakko with the camera by the string and tripped Mandarin with her tail.

Mandarin was nearly clawing his eyes out from all the rubbing he did to get his eye sight back. "Well don't just stand there, get her" he shouted at Sakko.

"I can't see her, she disappeared in the dark"

"Hey, Cross-dresser" Haya called out.

"I am not a cross-dresser" Sakko shouted only to see a glowing gem jumping from a high placing and slamming to the floor. He suddenly felt a huge gust of wind hitting him with such force he flew to the other side of the room.

"Come here you little rat" Haya shouted, jumping on Mandarin's stomach before running over toward Sakko, "I'm going to stuff you alive and make you my chew toy"

Sakko screamed and ran for his life but was easily out chased by the light and quick Haya. Haya laughed like a demon as she swatted the tiny monkey back and forth with her paw. It was just like a cat playing with a cat nip flavor toy Haya thought as she tossed the monkey into the air and jumped higher then he was.

"Surf's up" Haya cried and slammed Sakko like a volley ball to the floor before landing on top of him.

Sakko let out a painful, weak groan and was now flat as a pancake. Haya got off of him and tapped him with her paw, "Are you dead, Patchy the Cross-dresser" she whispered before tapping him (_ever harder_) again.

"Ow" Sakko said and was out cold.

"Hmm, what a shame" she said, tearing off the monkey's bow and tying it on her tail, "it looks better on me" she said.

"You are such a pest"

Haya raised an eyebrow and turns around to see Mandarin walking up to her calmly, "I've been called worse" Haya said.

Mandarin grinned, "I'm sure you have" he said, grinning.

"Why are you happy all of a sudden" Haya asked then gasp, "are you bipolar?"

Mandarin twitched, "no, the reason I'm happy all of a sudden because I admire your little and rather cute evil personality"

"Ha, like many idiots of this city you don't know what I'm capable of" Haya said.

"Hmm, listen instead of beating each other up like children how about we compromise"

Haya stared at him and waited for him to continue, "I don't know what you are doing in here in the first place and I know you told me you're destine to rule the cosmos"

"I know I was telling you that til you toss me aside"

"Will you let me finish" Mandarin interrupted then clear his throat, "so I was thinking you should help me get rid of the distractions (_pointing at the colorful tubes_) and join up with my Lord and concur the worlds with us"

"Wow, you asking me this even after I defeated your little girly friend without breaking a sweat" Haya asked.

Sakko let out another painful groan til Haya kicked him with her hind leg to shut him up. "What do you say, little one" Mandarin asked.

Haya smiled and started to laugh, "oh man, this is so funny"

"What is" he asked.

"You" she said, "all set to "destroy" these so call Heros to get them out of the way and whatnot yet so scared of a little cub that you pretend to like me and lie to me about joining you because you don't want to suffer the same fate like Patchy here" she said, giving him another kicked.

Mandarin started to twitch and growl to himself as Haya continues to laugh, "it's quite sad when you think about it since the City's savors are also afraid of Me, a five-month-old cub, that people call the blue demon"

The laugher of Haya's voice echo throughout the room and after a couple of second Mandarin finally snapped.

"Stupid pest, Shut that mouth of yours" he shouted and tired to strike her but Haya easily dodge it.

Haya growled and tackled the orange monkey's face with her claws. Mandarin screams once again when he felt her nails digging into her flesh. He grabs a handful of fur, yanks her off of his face and throws her to the other side of the room. Haya skidded a little and grin at the walking corpse-like monkey. "Is that the best you can do" she asked.

"I'm just getting started" he said and the room suddenly brightens from the blue light of his sword.

"Ooh, pretty" Haya said, as her gem started to glow.

The two stared down at each other while their shadows dance by the two glowing blue lights. Haya yawn, "let's wrap this up because I'm getting sleepy." Which was no lie, the warm milk always made her drowsy.

"Then allow me to put in the "Big Sleep"' Mandarin shouted and charge toward her with his blade in front.

But before he could take a swing at the small cub, Haya jumped into the air and kicked Mandarin in the back of his head. Mandarin quickly turns around and tried to strike her with the sword again but only cut two strands of hair off. Haya kneels down and bit him hard in the leg causing him to scream in pain. He bent over and tumbled over her nearly crushing her from the weight. Soon, the two of them form a small ball of blue and orange fuzz.

While that was going on, Sakko struggled to get up from the floor and hurry over to the tubes to make sure the plan goes down only to be crush again by the fighting ball shape pair. Haya somehow crawled over on Mandarin's back and started pulling on his long eyebrows.

"Dude, have you ever heard of tweezers" Haya shouted, ripping a few strands of orange eyebrows.

Mandarin was about to scream again til Haya cover her mouth when she heard someone coming down one of the tubes. "Shut up, Corpse's Breath" she hissed.

For a small cub she had him pinned to the floor quite well as Mandarin watch his former team mate Otto walking out of the green tube.

"Shoot, he's going to see you" Haya said, Mandarin tried to break free from her grip til Haya jabbed him right in the middle of his back with her foot, "I told you to shut up" she whispered.

It didn't take them long to noticed Otto had his eyes half open and looks like he was in a daze or to put it more simpler . . . "He's sleep walking" Haya whispered.

Otto dragged his metal feet to the kitchen was releasing a loud, disgusting, yawn/grunt and smack his lips together. "How come Antauri couldn't make warm milk for everyone" he yawns to himself. "How come Haya couldn't sleep like the rest of us"

They could hear him opening a cabinet door and the clinging noise of him grabbing a glass. Fed up with this night, Mandarin gathers all of his strength he could muster and throws Haya off his back (_with the cost of him losing a few more strands of his eyebrow and getting a scratch or two on his face_) and race over to Otto with the plan to killing him by a simple stab to the head.

Otto was too asleep to hear the racing footsteps charging as he slowly walked over to the fridge and opened it.

The blinding light of the fridge made Mandarin stop dead in his tracks as his red/orange pupils shrinks into tiny dots. He turned away and covered his eyes as he started to see green and blue dots all over the place. How embarrassing it was for him, a villain of his status to be blinded twice by light in one night.

"Hey Corpse's breath" he heard the cub whispering close to him.

He open his eyes to see her smiling with such pure innocence at him before getting hit in the face with her camera with all her might. As her camera shattered into tiny pieces, Mandarin collapsed to the floor and was out cold. Haya bit her lip, with that kind of noise she was sure Otto would wake up but instead, the fridge door closed and Otto turned around while holding a glass of milk and calmly walked all over Mandarin's body without any knowledge of his present.

"lumpy floor" he yawned again and chuckled, "lumpy, that's a funny word"

Haya shakes head as she takes a few steps aside to let the green monkey past and waited til she heard him shooting up his green tube to get to his room. "What an idiot" She looked at her camera then kicked Mandarin in the stomach, "you ugly smelly, smelly, Thing, you broke my camera, that's going to cost you $400" then spotted a small black bag tied around his glove's wrist and grabbed it. She looks inside the bag and grin, "but I'll take these instead" she said when she found the virus computer chips he was going to use to kill her babysitters in the bag.

After tying Mandarin and Sakko to two different trees that were just a few yards away from the Super robot, Haya made a quick phone call.

"Hello, is this the Shuggazoom Mental Hospital" She asked over her cell phone, "yes, I like to report two weirdos trying to break into the Super Robot . . . no it's not a robbery . . . I would consider them to be taken to the hospital instead of a jail . . . well, for one thing one it's a boy monkey that likes to wear girls clothes and the other one smells like he hasn't bathed in years . . . yes, it is a very terrible smell . . . I rather not tell you my name but let's just say a lot of your patients know me very well . . . no, I'm not that blue little demon that haunts people's dreams . . . will you just come down here and pick up these two weirdos it's very cold out here and I'd like to get some sleep . . . alright, bye"

Haya drops her phone into the grass and looked over at the two intruders only to raise an eyebrow when she noticed Corpse's Breath was gone and only leaving the rope she tied him with cut in half. "What a shame he escaped" she said, calmly.

"My head hurts" Sakko groans.

"Don't cry, they have pills for that where you're going" Haya laughed and takes a snapshot of Sakko with her cell phone. "Night"

"Wait, you can't leave me out here, get back here and untie me" Sakko shouted.

"Why don't you ask your friend to do that . . . oh wait, he's gone" Haya laughed, "but I hope you learn your lesson not to harm the monkey team because that's MY job," and with that she skipped her way into the Super Robot. She grins when she heard Sakko shouting 'Demon' as the hatch of the Foot Cruiser closed behind her.

Once again the Super Robot was dark and quiet and Haya yawns and pops her back a little. She walked over to the Purple color tube and went up to Antauri's room to make sure the noise didn't wake him up. After all he was the monkey that can "sense" things, right?

Yet, if he did have that ability why didn't he sense the two monkeys breaking into the Super Robot, Haya thought. But decided to not worry about it and get some sleep. She sneaked into his room to find him sleeping peacefully and noticed he laid out a giant pillow on the floor for her even after she told him she was fine.

She sighs, "his warm heart is going to his greatest weakness one of these days" she said to herself as she got herself into her comfy position on the pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning . . . 

"You call this piece of spongy crap, waffles" Haya shouted and push the plate of waffles away from her, "who gave you cooking lessons, a three year old, and I told you I only eat waffles that have chocolate chips in it not cinnamon"

"Will you shut up and eat your breakfast I spent half the morning fixing them the way you wanted" Sprx shouted at the cub. The argument gotten so bad everyone else moved into the command center to eat their breakfast.

"I refuse to eat this garbage" Haya shouted

"Don't make me force it down your throat, now eat it" Sprx snapped.

"Aunt 'Tauri, Moron is trying to kill me" Haya shouted.

Antauri walks into the kitchen with a calm face expression. "Sprx, what are you doing to Haya"

"What I'm doing" Sprx shouted, "she's the one yelling and refusing to eat the waffles I spent two hours to make to please her picky demands"

"He's trying to kill me with cinnamon waffles" Haya pointed at the waffles.

"You're not going to die from eating waffles" Sprx said, resisting to urge to kick her out of the Super Robot.

"I'm ALLERGIC to cinnamon" Haya shouted, "I can die if I get that dreaded spice in my system"

"Sprx, just make her something else for breakfast" Antauri said.

"I swear Haya, you are the most cold hearted, meanest, selfish, most evil, little twit that only cares about herself and hurting others" Sprx said, walking away from the table to find something for her to eat.

Haya said nothing and calmly waited for her new breakfast as Antauri clears his throat, "I'm sure he didn't mean that, Haya" he said.

"Oh yeah, I'm very cold hearted" Haya said sarcastically then thought if Sprx only knew the danger she had put herself though in order to save his life . . .

**Fin**

**Please Review**


End file.
